Can't Fight The Moonlight
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: Can Seto show Joey that he likes him, when Joey might think that Seto is acting out of sympathy when they meet unexpectedly in the park one night? Song fic, One Shot, Yaoi boy x boy relationship


Can't Fight The Moonlight

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be travelling to Egypt instead of sitting at home. I don't own the song _Can't Fight The _Moonlight by Leann Rimes either.

**Notes:**

This is my first song fic, one shot, and fic containing Yaoi, and it's all combined!

WARNING: Contains Yaoi, which is boy x boy relationships. So if you don't like Yaoi, click you browser's back button now.

I will be using the English names for this fic, though Joey will sometimes be referred to as Jou, instead of Joe, as I think the first spelling looks better.

I don't know if Joey believes in the afterlife, but in this fic he does.

I am not that good at writing romance fics, so if it all goes horribly wrong I apologize.

_Italics_ are the lyrics of the song.

"" are talking

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Can't Fight The Moonlight _by Leann Rimes.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

Seto sat on the park bench, glad for the shadows the trees behind the bench threw over him. They made it harder to see him unless someone knew he was there, and he didn't want to be asked why he was there so late at night, or actually morning, Seto thought, looking at the luminous face of his digital watch. 2:30 am. He had ended up in the park, despite it being several miles from the mansion, because he couldn't sleep. Seto cursed under his breath. This was the third time this week! Maybe he should take a holiday like Mokuba had been suggesting for so long, but then who would be there to make sure those imbeciles didn't stuff up while doing their work? Seto's train of thought was interrupted when he saw someone approach the bench that sat under a lamp not five metres from where he was sitting. The person had been in a pretty nasty fight, Seto noted, taking in their torn clothes and slumped shoulders. As the person sat down, the light enabled Seto to see who it was.

"Puppy?"

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

Joey sat down heavily on the bench under the lamp. He felt as bad as he must have looked. His right eye was hurting and was probably already turning black where his father had landed a punch, and his top lip was starting to cause him discomfort. His clothes were torn where his father had tried to scratch his skin into one, big, bleeding mess, in another drunken rage. Joey was starting to feel the cold, but his slumped shoulders told the story. He didn't care what happened to him now, he didn't really want to be here anyway. He just hoped that death was quick and painless, and that he would never have to see his father again. He knew that Serenity would be okay with their mother, though she would be saddened to hear how he had gone to the next world. Joey believed that there was another world after this one, and was sure it would be a whole lot better than what he had to go through so far. He glanced up as he felt someone sit down and cursed his bad luck.

Oh no, why did Moneybags have to be here?

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_Don't you know, don't you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight..._

As Seto sat down he looked at Joey and caught the glance the shorter teen threw at him. It was a look that expressed annoyance and wanting to be alone. Seto had no thought of leaving the mutt by himself when he saw the injuries. They looked worse up close. The skin around the eye had already turned black, and the lip was starting to swell. Goosebumps were showing where the clothes were torn around the arms and torso area, and a long scratch was visible on the right side of his pup's neck. Seto's breath hitched in his throat as he took in Joey's state. His eyes darted to the mutt's face as he spoke, his blond bangs hanging over his face which was turned towards the ground beneath their feet.

"What do you want Kaiba? If you want to gloat, I don't have time. And if you want to make me look worse, go ahead. Hopefully it will make my time here end quicker." Seto, sad that Joey wanted to die, stood up.

_No_

_You can't fight it..._

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Joey cheered in his pounding head. Now Moneybags would surely leave him alone. As he felt something heavy fall onto his shoulders, he looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba was standing there in his black pants and long sleeved black shirt, minus the trench coat. Joey then knew what was on his shoulders. He tried to push the coat off, but found that he couldn't be bothered. The coat was warm and smelled like cinnamon. Kaiba surely had given it to him to wear because he felt sorry for him, especially since now Kaiba could run the risk of catching a cold. Joey knew that Kaiba hadn't had a sick day in his life, and so knew that Rich Boy must be acting out of sympathy. He sighed as Kaiba sat down again.

Now what was he going to do?

_There's no escaping love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves a spell upon your heart_

Seto sat down and heard Jou's sigh. He wasn't feeling the cold even without the trench coat, in fact, he was glad he had taken it off. He had been getting a little hot. He turned towards the object of his affections and gently stroked his puppy's right cheek with a long, slender finger, being careful of the eye that must be causing much pain. Gladness filled his thoughts when Joey didn't turn away. He gently pushed Joey in the small of the back towards the edge of the seat, enabling him to take the trench coat. He then put the coat around Jou's shoulders and pulled it together in front, being careful of the boy's wounds, and gently pushed Joey back so he sat fully on the seat. Seto was glad when he saw Jou pull it a little tighter around himself.

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_'Til you're in my arms_

Jou basked in the warmth of the coat that smelt like the teen sitting next to him and wondered about his actions. Seto had seen his injuries and was acting out of kindness, so why hadn't he moved when he had felt the finger gently caress his cheek, or intervened when he had felt himself being pushed towards the edge of the seat? Jou knew why, but was reluctant to think that the young CEO sitting next to him felt the same way. They had been rivals for so long, so long that he couldn't even remember when they had first become rivals. Joey lifted his face to look at the moon, full and silver at its highest point.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

Seto watched as Jou lifted his face, and followed his gaze. As he saw the moon he knew what he wanted to do, and that he had to do it before the moment was lost. Grasping his pup's chin lightly with his right hand, he turned Jou's face towards him and gazed into those honey coloured eyes he loved so much. He leant down and placed a kiss on Jou's nose.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

Joey was surprised when he felt Seto hold his chin and turn his face so he was no longer looking at the moon, but into the taller teens eyes. Cerulean looked into his honey orbs, and Jou was surprised but pleased when Seto placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Jou knew he couldn't fight even if he wanted to, and he knew he didn't want to. After another look into those captivating pools of blue, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Seto's cheek in return.

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight..._

Both boys blushed when they realised what they had done. Pulling back a bit from each other, they looked into each other's eyes again. Seeing only the uttermost love and devotion, Seto moved closer as Joey leant against him. They both relaxed as they turned to face the moon once more, both of them caring tuppence for whoever saw them now.

_No_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

* * *

Seto was meaning temperature readers! Though I am sure some of you were thinking differently!

Tuppence means very little or none at all I think. I got the word from a book, and am glad I remembered it for this story.

There will be a sequel to this, don't worry! I had a few reviews for _Ancient Egyptian Magic_ asking if there was anything else or if there would be a sequel. Sorry, but there will never be a sequel for _Ancient Egyptian Magic_. You will know what story will be the sequel for this because I will post it before I post the other Yu-Gi-Oh! story that I am halfway through, and it will also have notes about being the sequel in the author's notes.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
